The Paleozoic Park escape
Gameplay The Paleozoic Park is a game in which you can choose between characters and try to escape Isla Verona, By evading the predators that broke free. Characters Humans CEO Lauren Anderson Operations Manager Joe PDU Commander David Tourist George Sasitha Animals Saber Tooth Cat Plot As CEO The Games starts after the animals break out. Lauren with 2 PDU troopers gets on a helicopter and pursuits after Dyatrima But it breaks into the park aviary and the Pterandons now free, attack the helicopter and it crashes to the Jungle. Lauren survives the crash. Lauren must now make his way through the jungle to the Main Dock by evading the animals. As Operations manager Joe is in the Research Area lab when a System Malfunction causes the research pen gates to open and the Dire wolves to escape and break into the lab. Armed with a shot Gun, Joe must now battle the dire Wolves and climb the PDU training camp gate and get a Land Rover and head to the Innovation Center to repair and Restart the smart system. The gameplay will end as a Saber tooth cat breaks into the Innovation Center. PDU Commander David After the Malfunction. David is heading with 5 security officers in Land Rover to the main dock when predator X attacks their Jeep and kills the Officers, the Jeep explodes causing the Predator X to leave the scene. David Survives the wreckage. David heads to the main Dock only to find the Ferry had left without him. david must now find the smart card in the dock to open the Main gate and enter the park and get to the PDU Training Camp by evading Predator X. After that he gets a rifle and a Land Rover and drive it to the innovation center with Dire wolves in pursuit. Then he must save Joe from the saber tooth cat and kill it, With the systems online, David must call mainland for help and then head to the Research center Helipad and fight the Diatryma on the way. As George Sasitha George and some fellow tourists were travelling in an Automatic tour Bus, when the malfunction occurs leading to the escape of Diatryma which destroys the bus and kills all the tourists. George hides behind a maintenance building saving himself. The diatryma starts to smell him but is distracted as a Saber tooth cat attacks it. George must now get to the resort zone where he must save himself from the diatryma until the helicopter with Lauren arrive and begins to chase it. George must now head to the Main Dock and must find cover to escape the Pterandons. As Saber Tooth cat The Malfunction in the Innovation Center Control Room Smart System causes to open the Paddock gate of the Saber Tooth cat which it escapes the Saber tooth cat must battle Diatryma and make it run away and head to the Innovation Center battling the Dire wolf pack and killing 2 of tham causing the rest to run away. After heading into the Innovation Center, It must fight against david (Joe is not shown here). If the player manages to kill David, It can head to the PDU training grounds where it must battle Predator X. If he kills Predator X he will be ranked as the top predator in the Island. Category:Paleozoic Park